In the manufacture of thermally insulated frames used for doors, windows, etc., it is conventional to form the frame members out of elongated extrusions, such as aluminum extrusions, which are channel-shaped in cross-section or include a channel-shaped portion. Such channels are then filled with a synthetic plastic material which is applied in liquid form and permitted to harden or cure within the channel. Thereafter, the base of the channel is cut away so that the frame element is formed of a metal-plastic-metal composite elongated member. The plastic interposed between the two metal portions serves as a thermal insulator.
In order to apply the plastic to the aluminum extrusion, the extrusion is passed longitudinally beneath a filling nozzle connected to a mixing head and supply source which feeds and mixes together the synthetic resin material, accelerator ingredients, etc., for thereby feeding the plastic, in liquid form, into the channel. One prior piece of equipment for moving the extrusion beneath the feeding or application nozzle comprised a support table along which the extrusion was longitudinally moved by means of a pair of opposed rollers, at least one of which was power driven, for thereby moving the extrusion longitudinally as the rollers rotated. Such apparatus included additional guides configured to bear against and guide the sides of the extrusion so that it could follow the predetermined path of movement beneath the filling nozzle.
The invention herein relates to an improvement to the above-mentioned prior feeding apparatus, which improvement permits more rapid adjustment of the feed mechanism and a better and more positive control of feed as well as simplification of the guide means and provision of a relatively inexpensive apparatus.